<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stuffie by seonghwazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838304">stuffie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz'>seonghwazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Build A Bear, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, caregiver!san, caregiver!wooyoung, caregiver!yeosang, fluffball!hwa, little!mingi, little!seonghwa, no beta we die like men, rated for Wooyoung's language, seonghwa's cute and caring, stuffed animals, toothless/seonghwa, wooyoung's loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seonghwa gets invited by san, wooyoung, and yeosang to go exploring in new york city. something other than times square catches his eye, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stuffie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>stuffie</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hey, hyung. we’re going exploring today; wanna come with us?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa looked up from his phone to see yeosang, san, and wooyoung standing in front of him, all of them geared up to get outside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“are you sure that we aren’t going to get lost, like last time?”, seonghwa asked, raising an eyebrow. “we can’t communicate with the locals.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">wooyoung pouted. “stop being such a spoilsport, seonghwa hyung! we’re just going to this mall. we’re following google maps, the only accurate map app on planet earth.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“so, what do you say?”, yeosang asked, grinning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“alright. give me a few minutes to change.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the other three cheered, before exiting seonghwa’s hotel room that he shared with yeosang.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">ateez was currently on tour, and they were in the states right now. this was one of their many free days, and the members were using them to their fullest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa hasn’t gone into little space in a while. it’s probably because of his hectic schedule, but he’s planning on regressing with mingi on their next free day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa threw on one of his many “crush on you” t-shirts, and put on a leather jacket. not exactly something that hwahwa would approve of, but he doesn;t really have a choice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">he laced up his dr. martens boots and grabbed his crossbody bag, slinging it over his shoulder. seonghwa grabbed a black mask and strapped it on, maintaining his privacy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the three others were waiting in the lift lobby, seemingly impatient. “finally!”, san groaned. “it takes you forever to get dressed, doesn’t it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa rolled his eyes and trooped out of the lobby, heading towards the taxi stand out front. “we’re not taking the taxi!”, yeosang exclaimed. “we’re going by subway!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa’s eyes widened. “oh no”, he muttered. “i should not have agreed to this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">he followed the three 99-liners to the subway station, muttering a prayer the entire time. with some struggling, they managed to get onto the correct train and were on their way to times square.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“midtown nyc has so many things to offer”, san said dreamily, as he showed them his phone. “look at times square!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">but times square wasn’t the thing that drew seonghwa’s attention. it was the humongous build-a-bear store in the corner; he could already begin to feel the fluffy feeling coat his brain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hyung?’, yeosang asked, in a soft voice. “you okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“feelin’ little”, seonghwa murmured. wooyoung immediately called hongjoong, while san put an arm around seonghwa.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“it’s because of the stuffie store, huh? you want to make a stuffie?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeah!”, seonghwa cheered loudly, attracting the stares of a few others. “shh, baby”, yeosang said. “indoor voice on the train.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“sowwy”, hwahwa whispered, melting the hearts of the three other men.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hi, hyung”, wooyoung said into the phone. “uh, hwa hyung regressed on the train.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“WHAT?”, hongjoong yelled, making wooyoung’s eardrums bleed. “where are you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“we’re on the train. we were orignally going to times square but change of plans; we’re going to build-a-bear now. do you want to come?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">hongjoong sighed. “i can’t, i’m actually having a meeting right now. call if anything happens, okay? hwahwa is pretty easy to take care of; just remember, NO spiders.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“alright, bye hyung!” wooyoung quickly ended the call, sliding his phone into his pocket. as if on cue, they arrived at their station and swiftly got off the train, seonghwa jumping off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“so we goin to make toofless a friend?”, seonghwa asked. “i left him at the hotel!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“we are”, wooyoung answered. “toothless can wait for his new friend! he’s practically flying up and down right now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa bounced enthusiastically. “lookit, youngie!”, he yelled, as they exited the subway station. “there’s this big bear!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeah!”, wooyoung answered, smiling as the boy slipped his hand into his.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">san was busy taking photos of the bustling city with his phone; it wasn’t everyday that you got to see downtown manhattan in person. yeosang was clutching seonghwa’s other hand, pointing and gushing at the impressive structures.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“we’re almost there!”, hwahwa exclaimed. “we’re almost there!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yes we are, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa practically dragged wooyoung and yeosang into the store, yelling for “sannie hyung” to keep up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“coming, prince!”, san yelled back, snapping one last picture before running off to rejoin the others.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">if there was a heaven, then this would be it for seonghwa. he was surrounded by stuffed and non-stuffed plushies, clothes for the stuffies, and this huge stuffing machine that was filled to the brim with what seonghwa thought was cotton candy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“i-i want that one!”, seonghwa said, pointing to a white version of toothless. “das a light fury, hyungs! i wan dat one, too!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa started pointing at every single prestuffed plush there was, saying that he wanted them, too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“calm down, baby”, yeosang said. “we can’t buy you everything in here; you know that. we’ll let you choose two new furry friends, and buy them clothes, but that’s all, prince.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa smiled. “yay! new friends!” he waddled over to the tub containing the unstuffed light fury shells, and picked up one them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“i wan this one!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">san smiled. “sure, prince. want me to carry it for you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yes, pwease! thank you, sannie!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“your welcome. now who do you want to be your second friend?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa walked around the store, looking at all the different plush toys. he spotted a dog plushie and dashed over. “this is cute! i wan it!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">wooyoung and yeosang were confused. little seonghwa didn’t like dogs; in fact, he was fairly terrified of them. “why the sudden change in taste?”, wooyoung asked yeosang quietly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“dunno”, yeosang answered, watching as seonghwa picked up an unstuffed shell of the peanut butter-colored dog and bringing it over to san.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">they walked over to the stuffing machine, seonghwa handing the light fury over to the lady. the lady smiled, and gently instructed seonghwa to put his foot on the pedal. when the woman finished stuffing both the puppy and the light fury, she ran seonghwa through the heart ceremony.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“rub your finger on the hearts, like this”, she instructed. seonghwa followed suit, rubbing his finger onto the stuffed heart. “now, make a wish.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">hwahwa closed his eyes, and quietly whispered “i want the hyungs to stay with me forever!’, before kissing the heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“alright! now put the heart into the plushie!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa stuffed the hearts into the two plushies, and watched happily as the lady sewed the plushies shut. san, wooyoung and yeosang were videoing the entire encounter, their hearts slowly melting like ice cream in the summer sun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“tank you!”, hwahwa exclaimed when the lady handed him the plushies. “your welcome, darling”, she said, before moving on to the next customer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“was that fun, prince?”, san asked, ruffling seonghwa’s hair. “yeah!”, the little cried. “clothes now!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the four moved on to the clothing section of the store, and watched as seonghwa grabbed a shirt that read “hakuna matata” and put it onto the dog. hwahwa then took a “how to train your dragon” themed set of pajamas for the light fury.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“should i get toofless dis shirt?”, hwahwa asked. yeosang turned to look at wooyoung, who shrugged. “why not?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa cheered, and moved on to grab a pair of denim jeans and high-tops for the dog. “light fury doesn’t need shoes!”, he responded, when san asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">when seonghwa announced that he was done, he lugged the plushies to the cashier counter. san, wooyoung and yeosang played a quick game of rock paper scissors to determine who would pay; may san’s wallet rest in peace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa didn’t tell anyone what the plushies were named, but the others could quickly pick up that the light fury was simply “light fury”. they didn’t know what the dog was called, though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">as they walked back to the subway station, hwahwa babbled loudly to san and wooyoung about how toothless was going to love his new friends. “light fuwy and toofless can kiss!”, he giggled, much to the horror of the other three.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the four of them made it back to the hotel thirty minutes later with a hyper little. “can i go show my stuffies to mingki?”, hwahwa asked, excitement shining in his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“sure, hwa baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa pounded on mingi and san’s hotel room door. “mingki! is hwahwa!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">mingki opened the door, smiling at hwahwa. “hey, hwahwa! mingki was watching cartoons! wanna join me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeah! but i got you a pwesent!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">yeosang had confusion written across his face. when had they gotten mingi a present?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seonghwa handed mingi the dog plushie. “i made this for you, mingki! it got the shirt with what you said during the per-perfawrmance!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">mingki beamed. “tank you, hwahwa! i love it!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“oh my god, this is <em>adorable</em>”, san gushed. “no wonder he chose the dog.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">hwahwa and mingki played with their new stuffies for the rest of the day, seonghwa going back to his hotel room to grab toothless. “i’m naming the doggo peanut!”, mingki announced. “that’s an awesome name, mingki”, wooyoung cooed, squishing his cheeks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the two littles ended up falling asleep together, sprawled out on mingi’s bed. san was very close to squealing out loud, but he snapped a picture of it and stepped out of the room quietly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“this is fucking CUTE!”, wooyoung yelled quietly, stabbing his finger at san’s phone. “this is going to the groupchat.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“wait”, san said. “what?”, yeosang and wooyoung asked, each one of them raising an eyebrow. “MY FUCKING KEYCARD IS IN THAT ROOM!”, san whisper-screamed. “AND THEY'RE LITTLE AND ASLEEP! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, WAKE THEM UP?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“no. you go down and ask for a spare keycard, idiot”, wooyoung scoffed, shoving san towards the direction of the lifts.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are appreciated hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>